


Amerika dan Vietnam

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k17 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Alis Lien tertaut. Apakah dia harus marah karena banh cay yang sengaja disisakannya sudah ludes tak bersisa, atau karena kedatangan perwakilan Amerika yang tiba-tiba tanpa kabar itu?





	Amerika dan Vietnam

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [07/06] - 11.06 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Alfred F. Jones as America  
> Lien Tranh Nguyen as Vietnam

Sudah cukup dengan kedatangannya yang kelewat tiba-tiba, jangan ditambah dengan kelakuan aneh-aneh lagi— Lien mendengus gusar ketika menyadari seorang _American_ tahu-tahu sudah berada di dalam rumahnya sembari memakan _banh cay_ sisa buatannya semalam seenak jidat, menyalakan televisi, menonton dengan posisi mengangkang yang sepertinya terlihat enak sekali. Alfred F. Jones. Janji apa yang membuat pria keturunan Amerika itu datang jauh-jauh kemari?

Lien berkacak pinggang, tidak bergeming atau menegur apa-apa, membiarkan pemuda Amerika itu menyadari kesalahan posisinya sendiri jika saja bukan karena Lien yang tidak sabar menegur dalam sepuluh menit setelahnya. Topi caping dilempar kasar ke depan meja, Lien hampir berpikir untuk menggebrak meja dan Alfred segera terlonjak dari posisi duduknya.

“ _Whoaa_! Lien! Kau mengagetkanku!”

Salah siapa? Alis Lien tertaut. Apakah dia harus marah karena _banh cay_ yang sengaja disisakannya sudah ludes tak bersisa, atau karena kedatangan perwakilan Amerika yang tiba-tiba tanpa kabar itu? “Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke rumahku?”— maka itulah yang akhirnya ditanyakan gadis keturunan Vietnam, melengos mengambil sapu dan merapikan remah makanan yang tercecer di dasar lantai. Alfred tidak menjawab apapun sementara dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya sembari tertawa tanpa beban.

“Aku kemari karena pekerjaan, dan kebetulan aku ingat ada rumahmu di sekitar sini, jadi—”

“Aku **_tidak_** tanya soal itu, bodoh.”

“ _Yeah_. Kau lupa jika kau sendiri yang memberikan cadangan kunci rumahmu padaku?”

Lien bergeming, memutar otak keras; heran. Dia? Memberikan kunci cadangan? Tanpa alasan apapun? Sejak kapan? Atau jangan-jangan dia yang memang lupa pernah memberikan kunci cadangan itu pada si Amerika bodoh— tapi untuk apa?

“Benarkah? Tapi kenapa aku tidak ingat?”

Alfred tertawa, kelepasan. Lien menyerngit dan menahan diri untuk tidak memukulnya dengan ujung ganggang sapu.

“Kau memang tidak pernah memberiku kunci rumahmu.”

“Lalu?”

Alfred tersedak, menyadari kesalahan kata-kata. “ _Uhuk_! _I mean_ , aku memang membuat duplikatnya sendiri, dengan diam-diam mengambil kuncimu di antara lemari dalaman ketika terakhir kali aku kemari—”

Lien menatapnya rendah seolah memandang kecoa.

“Kau menjijikkan.”


End file.
